the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Assha Nara
'Approval' 2/8/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance' & 'Personality' His cherry blossom decorated Kasa shades his pale, colored skin. His ashen shaded hair falls over his face messily covring his eyes at times. The few times his kasa is off, people see that his eyes are snow white and one eye is covered in a medical bandage. The curves on his face give him the sharp features from his his clan. He can be found to be wearing a shimmering, powdered, white robe that is bordered with cherry blossum pink. The Nara Clan symbol is sewn into the back of his robe. Assha is a friendly, out-going young man. Everyone he meets becomes his friend and they will feel close to him, but they are only feeling close. Though he is friendly, most of his friends dont even know what his true face looks like. He is very conserved on the informatin he tells people, but that makes him more trustworthy. He will always be an enginma-like-figure, but to his friends he is Assha. The handsome, quiet, trustworthy, level-headed shinobi that loves cherry blossoms and his grandfather. 'Stats' Stat Total: 38 *Strength: 6 *Speed: 6 *Chakra Level: 10 *Chakra Control: 8 *Endurance: 6 CP: 60 'Equipment & Ryo' Equipment *(2 EP) Medic Pack *(3 EP) Set of Kunai **(1 EP) Explosive Tag Ryo *Total Earned: 4500 *Total Spent: 0 *Total Lef: 4500 'Rank Upgrades' *'Genin 1': Shadow Manipulation *'Genin 2': Sharingan 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 4 'Shadow Manipulation(3)' #'Shadow Stitching' - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. #'Shadow Imitation Jutsu' - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 10/20/40 (users chioce) with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break it. #'Chakra Flow: Shadow' - By connecting their fists or a chakra conducting weapon to an enemy's shadow the user can activate the shadow possession jutsu. (10 cp to connect the shadow, 5 cp per turn per target to maintain the jutsu.) 'Sharingan(1)' #'Sharingan: Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP to activate and mantain) 'Complete Missions' Quest points *Total: 9 *Banked: 0 *Reset Day: Saturday S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 1 Freedom Fighters (2000 ryo) B-Rank: 1 The Puppet Man! (2000 ryo) C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Other: 1 Assha Nara Introduction (500 ryo) 'Backstory' The Nara Clan : '...'or Nara Family, is known for their extreme intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadowsm and the tending of deer, which craze in the large areea of the Nara clan forest. This forest is a large expanse of land owned by his kin's clan. Located on the outskirts of Konoha, it is a unique forest within the Land of Fire. Many deer reside here as the clan looks after them and often times uses their antlers in medicines. : : According to his greandfather Shikamaru Nara, no one but members of the clan are allowed to step foot into the forest without permission. His grandfather Shikamaru Nara taught the young Assha Nara how to tend to the deer and use the family's jutsu. After years of training, Shikamaru noticed something in the young Assha. He saw the same potential intellect that he had. Shikamaru gave Assha the same test his old master gave him. He did the puzzle quit fast and to his grandfaters surprise, his grandsons IQ is somewhere in the 190's. From then on out, Shikamaru and Assha were always seen together till Assha grew to older age, just as his grandfather. Category:Appearance Category:Stats Category:Equipment & Weapons Category:Rank Upgrades Category:Abilites